


Brunhilde

by Amber_Brush



Series: Dames de Kaamelott [6]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Burgondes, Childhood Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Future Séli/Cryda hinted, Medieval Lesbians, No Lesbians Die, Pictes, Séli la Picte, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Useless Lesbians, Wholesome, enfin j'espère, je l'aime tellement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush
Summary: « ...Quand j'étais gamine chez les Pictes, j'avais une petite copine prisonnière qu’était burgonde »Séli, “Le Dialogue de Paix”, livre II
Relationships: Séli la Picte/Brunhilde de Burgondie, Séli la Picte/Original Female Character, Séli/sa p'tite copine prisonnière qu'était burgonde
Series: Dames de Kaamelott [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/425356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Brunhilde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sol_Invictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/gifts).



> Musique d'écriture : Hozier + [_Language of the Gaels_ , Dan Ar Braz](https://youtu.be/PAFkzryicdI). 
> 
> Les Gaëls est un peuple d'Écosse qui a fusionné avec les Pictes. Leur langue, le gaélique, est encore parlée aujourd'hui - contrairement au burgonde ou au picte, qui ont disparus à la fin du VIème siècle.
> 
> Il est difficile de trouver des informations sur les Pictes, donc pardonnez mes libertés artistiques.
> 
> Le personnage d'Andraste, sœur cadette de Séli, a été créée par Sol_Invictus dans son UA La Guerre des Rois. Et Brunhilde a été mentionné dans l'épisode que je cité dans le résumé, bien que non nommée. J'ai choisi un prénom de valkyrie, car les Burgondes étaient un peuple germanique, et leur langue aussi.
> 
> Séli, la mère picte de Guenièvre, est une invention d'Alexandre Astier, merci à lui pour cet incroyable personnage !

Avant que cette patate de Léodagan ne l’enlève à sa tribu pour l’épouser, Séli avait eu une enfance et une adolescence heureuses.

La liberté. Sa mère, la cheffe de leur clan, lui avait appris à lire et à écrire, et lui avait donné des bribes d’instruction stratégique et politique. Mais la jeune fille avait tout de même beaucoup de temps libre. 

Temps qu'elle dépensait à courir les bois, à se baigner à grands cris dans les rivières ou à jouer avec sa petite sœur Andraste. N’étant pas l’héritière, sa cadette avait été laissée dans l’ignorance et incarnait une enfant effacée, timide. 

Séli, elle, savait déjà ce qu’elle voulait et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Une sacrée majorine*, le regard fier et le verbe haut.

Et puis il y avait Brunhilde. Sa Brunhilde.

Retenue en otage par leur clan picte et élevée comme une “pupille” par la mère de Séli, Brunhilde était une Burgonde dégingandée, à la longue chevelure noire et aux genoux tout écorchés. Elle était couronnée d'une encombrante coiffe ornée de clochettes, qui tintinnabulait au moindre de ses pas et qui fascinait Séli. Ses vêtements, ornés de pompons et autres fanfreluches, criaient qu'elle était une étrangère.

Quand elle était arrivée chez eux, la petite prisonnière ne parlait que sa langue natale, inconnue de tous. Elle devait avoir dans les huit ans, Séli dans les dix. Elles passaient leurs journées entières ensemble, Andraste à la traîne, à faire les quatre cent coups. À fabriquer des lance-pierres, siffler dans des brins d'herbe, confectionner des cabanes, grimper dans les arbres ou faire des ricochets sur l'eau. 

Peu à peu, l’héritière du clan avait appris quelques mots de burgonde. Quant à Brunhilde, elle se débrouillait de mieux en mieux en picte. Tant et si bien qu’arrivées à l’adolescence, elles pouvaient communiquer sans problèmes. 

Séli aimait sa camarade de jeux de tout son cœur. Elle adorait lui tresser ses longs cheveux, au bord de leur rivière préférée, en lui demandant de lui parler de sa lointaine contrée natale. 

« Moi, c'est mon père qui est chef de clan, expliquait Brunhilde en butant parfois sur le langage peu familier. Il dirige ses troupes au combat, comme le fait ta maman. Beaucoup de batailles. »

Séli songeait à la guerre, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'aimait pas quand sa mère partait en campagne. L'idée de la perdre, elle et ses câlins tout doux, lui était si insupportable que cela lui faisait physiquement mal. 

Mais d'un autre côté, sans ces affrontements, elle n'aurait pas eu Brunhilde avec elle. Et elle se sentait un peu coupable de penser ainsi.

  
  


*****

  
  


Lorsque Séli fut assez vieille pour avoir son premier sang, elle remarqua que quelque chose avait changé dans sa manière de regarder son amie.

Elle avait toujours besoin de la toucher, d'être avec elle. Des détails qui n’existaient pas auparavant ou qui n’avaient pas attiré son attention s’étaient mis à l’obséder : les douces rondeurs de sa poitrine naissante, le velouté de ses lèvres fines.

Séli avait envie de l’embrasser en permanence.

Brunhilde aussi semblait la guetter du coin de l’œil, tenter de l’observer à la dérobée. Elle insistait pour dormir en sa compagnie, même lorsque le temps n’était pas à l’orage. 

Dans leur petit lit partagé, Séli restait les yeux grand ouverts, le cœur battant la chamade. 

Les Pictes étaient libres d'aimer qui ils souhaitaient. Des légendes narraient de magnifiques romances entre jeunes guerrières ou entre chefs de clans rivaux. Et c'était là ce qui inquiétait Séli adolescente. 

Celle qu'elle soupçonnait de plus en plus d'aimer était une Burgonde. Dans les faits, une membre de la tribu, mais d'adoption seulement. Son peuple était à couteaux tirés avec le sien. C'était comme si elle s'était amourachée d'une fille de Tintagel ! 

L'inquiétude et l'affection grandissaient en son cœur, mais son caractère ne se distinguait pas spécialement par son obéissance ou sa docilité. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle s'enhardissait. Une main qui s'attardait dans la longue crinière noire, sous prétexte de la démêler. Des doigts tendrement entrelacés. Des étreintes qui s'éternisaient. 

Un baiser audacieux, à la commissure des lèvres.

Ce jour-là, elles étaient seules, au bord de la cascade, près de la rivière qui était devenue leur refuge. Et, dépourvue de la moindre surprise, presque indolente, Brunhilde lui répondit par un autre baiser, en plein sur la bouche. 

À partir de cette journée, elle devint son aimée, malgré son statut d'étrangère, et Séli aurait combattu le monde entier si on avait voulu la lui arracher. 

Elle lui demandait de lui apprendre de jolies phrases toutes faites en burgonde, pour lui dire des mots doux dans sa langue natale, ce qui ravissait Brunhilde. Des formules bien inutiles pour négocier avec un diplomate ou pour signer un traité de paix, mais imparables afin de lui conter fleurette au bord de la rivière et dans la plaine du broch**. 

Finalement, les craintes de Séli n'étaient pas justifiées. Tant que sa fille aînée assistait à ses rares leçons pour apprendre à être une future cheffe de clan, sa mère se moquait bien de ses amourettes, prisonnière de guerre ou non. Ce qui comptait, c'était que ses enfants grandissent heureuses.

Et la confiance tranquille de pouvoir donner son cœur à qui lui chantait, de ne jamais être jugée par ses proches sur les personnes qu'elle aimait, s'enracina donc en l'âme de la jeune fille, puis de la jeune femme, comme un arbre solide et reposant. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Majorine : Mot créole qui désigne une fillette qui tient tête à une grande personne, qui est hardie et effrontée. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent métropolitain, et comme je parle un peu de langage dans cette histoire, je me suis dit qu'utiliser mon bilinguisme avec le créole pourrait être intéressant.
> 
> **Broch : Un broch est une construction en pierre, en forme de tour conique, que l'on trouve exclusivement en Écosse. Certains d'entre eux ont été construits par les Pictes. Leur construction remonte probablement à la Préhistoire.


End file.
